Ice
by Avie Raze
Summary: It was a hot day. Kaname thought it would be a good idea to cool off with some ice. He also thought Zero should partake in his cooling off activities. Kaname X Zero. Yaoi. One-shot. Not Beta-ed


Hi everyone. I'm sure you're wondering why I haven't updated my story/taken the other story out of hiatus. Well, I was actually very sick for about six weeks and had to go to the hospital. Luckily I am all better. Anyways I'll try to update my other stuff soon. In the meantime I thought I might treat you to a one-shot.

Title: Ice

Pairing: Kaname X Zero

Rating: M

Disclamer: I own the story not the characters. This is also not Beta-ed because it's just a one shot and so if there are lots of mistakes I do apologize in advance.

Note: This is only my second attempt at this so do be gentle if it's not good.

* * *

It was hot. Too hot. Zero took a deep breath and it felt like he was breathing half air and half water. Apparently, it was humid too. The sun blared down on him as he departed from the school building head towards his dorm. His backpack caused his white shirt to stick to his back, making him increasingly uncomfortable. Shifting the weight of his backpack onto one shoulder, Zero decided that he would change out of his uniform before going to the class change. He had a couple hours to spare and, after changing into a pair of grey blue cargo shorts and a dark violet short sleeve t-shirt, he sat down to complete some homework.

Three and a half hours later Zero found himself rushing to the class change at 7:30 pm. He arrived at seven twenty four and seven seconds, Yuuki was counting. She glared at him as she attempted to hold back the screaming girls. Zero gave Yuuki an apologetic look and then turned a glare to the girls. The girls straightened out into a neat, calm, line. The sun was still blazing and even Yuuki had decided to change out of the stuffy day class uniform. She was wearing a simple white dress. It hugged at the top and was designed like a t-shirt and flared at the bottom, ending two or three inches above her knees. She smiled appreciatively at Zero. The day class seemed a bit more docile then usual and remained in that calm state even as the night class went by. There were only a few squeals and mild yelling. Not fairing well with the hot weather either, the night class was also less than enthusiastic. Kaname had even decided to pull back his own hair into a high pony tail. He gave his customary greeting to Yuuki before continuing with the rest of the night class. He gave Zero a slight look before his eyes settled ahead of him.

The girls didn't need to be told to go back to their dorms as it was too hot to be out. There wasn't even a light breeze to help stifle the blistering heat. Yuuki and Zero both took to their separate routes to patrol the school. Admittedly Zero had already decided to find a tree to sit in and wait out the night. He didn't even make it to his favorite tree before a certain pureblood appeared in his path.

Kaname gave Zero a predatory look before approaching him. "Zero, how are you?"

Zero sighed, "Seriously Kaname? If we even try anything like that I _will_ die of heat stroke."

"You think so poorly of me Zero. I simply wanted to invite you inside with me. I have some business to attend to and have to retire to my study back at the dorm. I was hoping you would escort me." Kaname spoke sincerely but his facial expression spoke of a much different story.

Zero rolled his eyes, "Whatever Kuran, I still have a job to do. I can't just abandon Yukki out here."

"Of course not. I asked Aido to help Yuuki out. He will most surely be able to handle it. So, will you escort me back to the dorm, Mr. Guardian." Kaname's smirk grew which only made Zero more nervous but he agreed none the less.

"Alright Kaname. But I swear, if you try anything, I will make you regret it." Zero set a scowl on his face to complement the threat. Kaname only nodded and continued to smirk as he lead the way to the dorm.

Zero sighed inaudibly. How the hell had he and Kaname entered this situation? He remembered when they used to be enemies and had hated each other. Well, at least he had hated Kaname. He had thought that he would for sure hurt Yuuki. She was like a sister to Zero and he would be damned if he would let some stupid pureblood hurt her. But, as it turns out, they were brother and sister and Kaname just wanted to protect her as well. After this was established, they both set their sights on finishing off the counsel and who ever else wanted to hurt their girl. Such a great deal of time together had changed their relationship and it turned from enemies to friendship to something more. They both enjoyed the complex inner workings of the other's mind. They both drew great pleasure from each other's company. Their conversations could be philosophical or strategic to casual and humorous. They could match each match the other as an equal and the more they got to know each other they both began to develop stronger feelings for the other. While they were reveling in each other's company, Yuuki and Aido were creating a strong bond of their own. Before they knew what was happening, Yuuki and Aido were dating. Kaname was less than happy about the match up, specifically because he thought Aido was an idiot but on further inspection of his little sister he had to admit, she was a bit simple herself. He loved her deeply and knew she was a bright girl but she preferred to be childish and carefree, which was in a way wiser than being responsible and adult like. Upon hearing the news, Zero had just rolled his eyes and muttered a "typical". For better or worse, this left Zero and Kaname free of any barrier that might have been cause by Yuuki. Kaname had made the first move and they had been diving deeper into each other ever since. That was about three months ago. They still hadn't talked about what exactly they were but it was clear they were something more than friends.

As Zero recalled all this they arrived at the front door of the moon dorms. "Well, here you are. I'll see you around Kaname." Zero tried to make a hasty retreat as it was far too hot to be trying anything that required fast and heavy movement. As usual Kaname thwarted him. He gripped Zero's wrist and dragged him into the dorm.

"But Zero, you have to see me all the way up to my room and then you have to escort me back to class should I be lucky enough to finish in time." Kaname smiled devilishly at him before dragging Zero up the stares and pushing him into his room.

"I thought you had work?" Zero said quickly as he fidgeted in his place.

"I do." Kaname said plainly taking a seat at his which was in the front left corner of the room. Shuffling some papers, Kaname actually began to work. Zero sighed in defeat before going to sit on the couch. He kicked of his socks and shoes. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep curled up on the couch.

* * *

"Oh Zero." Kaname purred into the hunter's ear. The hunter simply moaned before curling further into the pillow beneath his head. Wait. Pillow. "What the hell?" Zero asked perplexedly. Sitting up, he realized he was in an all to familiar bed, without a shirt on. "Kaname." Zero growled out.

Kaname was straddling Zero. "Yes Zero?" said in a mildly playful voice.

"Why don't I have a shirt on?"

"Because it was going to come off sooner or later."

"I see." Zero stared defiantly at Kaname, "how about later then."

Kaname seemed to think about it for a second before grinning widely at him, "hmmm, nope." Kaname pushed on both of Zero's shoulders causing him to fall back onto the plush bed.

"Kaname, I'm not kidding. It's way too hot to be doing anything like this." Zero almost whined at Kaname, almost, Zero never actually whined.

"True but I have a way to cool us off." Zero looked questioningly at Kaname but Kaname just smiled at him.

"What the hell do you have planned Kaname?" Zero asked almost frightened to hear the answer. If there was one thing Zero had learned in these past couple of months it was that Kaname was a kinky bastard.

"Well the first part is this." Kaname quickly tied a blindfold around Zero's head, blinding him.

"What the hell Kaname get this thing off me." But before Zero had the chance to tug the disturbing thing off his eyes both his hands were tied together above his head to the bed frame.

"Kaname, this isn't funny. Take these off." Zero was starting to panic if only just slightly. He trusted Kaname enough but it had only been a couple of months, this was a little much. Sensing his partner's rising panic, Kaname tugged the blindfold up so it was resting on his hair line. Kaname leaned in and pressed his forehead to Zero's, "don't worry love. I promise you'll enjoy it." Kaname kissed Zero's nose.

Zero blushed, profusely before nodding. "But, don't put the blindfold back on." It wasn't that Zero didn't trust Kaname. He did. He had to because, to be honest, the pureblood could kill him with a snap of his fingers and he didn't. In fact, it seemed like Kaname's soul purpose for doing kinky things with him was to drag enough pleasure out of Zero that he could drown them both.

Kaname nodded at Zero. He understood. He was glad that Zero felt comfortable enough to put up boundaries. It was a good sign. "Of course Zero-chan. But the wrists stay where they are." Kaname gave Zero an almost evil smile before diving in to kiss him. Their lips molded in a molten kiss that was only magnified by the heat. Their tongues struggled and danced and wrestled and caressed each other. Kaname took Zero's upper lip into his mouth. He ran his tongue along Zero's upper gums, dragging a moan from the hunter. Zero arched into the kiss and forcing Kaname to intensify the kiss. After a minute more, they both pulled away panting with beads of sweat beginning to form on their bodies.

Kaname reached for his shirt and pulled it off his body before tossing it to the floor. "Kaname, I thought you said we were going to cool off. I'm still hotter than hell." Zero complained at the vampire king.

Kaname smirked at him, "You're too hot my love?" Zero nodded hesitantly at him. "Well I think we'll have to do something about that."

Kaname nipped at Zero's ear. He ran his tongue along the silver earrings there eliciting another moan from the delicious creature below him. Kaname dipped his tongue into the hunter's ear. Zero's eyes opened wide as he gasped in delight at the sensation. He felt his body reacting. His cargo shorts were becoming a problem and he was heating up, a lot. Zero panted feeling slightly light headed.

"Kaname," Zero panted, "too hot. I'm too hot." Zero spoke in such a desperate voice that it had Kaname slightly concerned. Deciding to speed things up Kaname nipped at Zero's neck before bringing a hand up to play with Zero's cute little rose buds. He ran his fingers lightly over the sensitive bud before lightly dragging his nails over it. While Zero was distracted, Kaname reached with his other hand to grasp his present for Zero. Still licking at Zero's neck and pinching one of Zero's nipples, Kaname ran an ice cube from just below Zero's bellybutton to the base of his neck. Zero gasped, shivered then moaned loudly and trembled as the ice cube left a cold wet trail over his feverish skin. Kaname ran the ice cube around Zero's unoccupied nipple before dragging it slowly over it. Goosebumps flared all over his skin and Zero found himself panting for an entirely different reason other than the heat.

"Ah," Zero half gasped, half moaned, "Ka-" Zero voice trembled, "name." Zero nearly squeaked as the pureblood ran the melting ice cube along his pant line. Finally having melted the first ice cube, Kaname pulled off Zero's pants.

"Batman?" Kaname stared at the tight boxer briefs that sported the batman symbol on them.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that." Zero replied indignantly through his pants.

"Not at all. You are most certainly my prince of darkness." Zero rolled his eyes. That was a bit corny.

"You're an idioahhhh" Kaname ran a new ice cube over Zero's clothed erection delighting in the way Zero's eyes rolled back in his head. He ran it on the underside of Zero's man hood and across his balls before pressing it into Zero's mouth. Zero groaned at Kaname as the pureblood removed his boxer briefs. Kaname stared for a few moments at the delicious erection standing tall before him. Thick, hard, and slightly pulsing, Kaname was proud of his handy work. He had wanted to do this since this heat wave had moved in. Grabbing another two ice cubes, Kaname popped one into his mouth. Melting it a little bit, Kaname slipped his Zero's erection into his mouth.

Zero moaned at the cool feeling and pulled hard at his bound hands. He knew there would be bruises there tomorrow but he didn't care. His legs trembled as Kaname swirled the ice cube around his erection. Kaname pressed it firmly into the slit at the tip of Zero manhood. Zero was so distracted by the incredible way Kaname could maneuver that ice cube with his tongue that he didn't notice until it was probing at his entrance. Kaname slipped the ice cube into Zero's entrance.

"Holy fuck." Zero gasped as he felt the ice stretch him out. It was melting slightly and as Kaname pulled his finger out he felt some of the water slip out and drip down each side of his ass. "My god, Kaname," Kaname released Zero's erection with a pop, " please, please."

Kaname half smirked half smiled at the beautiful mess he'd made. Zero's face was red, he was panting, their was slipping from his ass and his erection was leaking. Oh, it was a wonderful sight to behold. Zero's eyes were tightly closed but Kaname would have none of that.

"I took the blindfold off the least you could do is look at me." Zero spoke in a half whisper as he grasped Zero's chin pulling the younger male's face towards him. Zero cracked his eyes, giving Kaname a slightly delirious stare. The hunter looked as if pleasure had seized him and, thank god, refused to let him go. Kaname smiled at him as he felt his own need twitch at the mere look the boy was giving him.

Kaname released Zero's chin and pulled out some lube. He throughly coated himself with it and, with the ice cube still in Zero, Kaname pressed into him. Zero clenched his eyes shut again and groaned at the sensation. Kaname had put on a type of lube that heated with friction. Zero practically screamed when Kaname pressed the ice cube into Zero's prostate. With Zero's walls practically melting with the heat and his prostate freezing from the ice cube, Zero was in an indescribable place of ultimate bliss. Kaname too was in that place of bliss. Feeling the ice cube press into his slit while the tight heat swallowed him whole, he couldn't even grasp control over himself enough to continue to torture his poor lover. Instead after ten minutes or so he found himself pounding hard and fast into that delicious bum. Feeling both his and Zero's climax approaching, Kaname summoned another ice cube and began to rub it all over Zero's erection. Screaming Kaname's name at his climax, he found his back completely arch off the bed. Kaname came seconds after him grunting Zero's name. They both rode out their orgasm as they attempted to clear the white dots from their vision.

Kaname pulled out of Zero and both semen and water slipped from his bum. Kaname kissed Zero lightly on the lips before handing him a towel. After cleaning Zero had cleaned himself, Kaname pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Kaname its still too hot." Zero said feeling the once cold droplets of water turn warm. Kaname rolled his eyes and with his powers turned the air-conditioning on.

"You have air conditioning?" Zero asked, annoyance flittering into his voice.

"Of course I do."

Zero groaned exasperatedly before burring himself closer to Kaname.

"Goodnight my love."

Zero stared at the naked chest he was snuggled into before looking up at Kaname, "Do you really mean that?"

Kaname looked at Zero perplexed, "what do you mean, love?"

"When you call me love, do you, I mean, well, what do you mean by that." Zero stumbled over the words.

"Don't be silly. You're my lover Zero. I love you. You're my love." Kaname said with a genuine smile that was soft and warm. It managed to hold Zero's heart protectively and Zero found himself give in to it.

"I love you to Kaname."

* * *

Review?


End file.
